Amenaza
by kooks sc glez
Summary: Jimmy se encuentra confundido hacia ciertos sentimientos que comienza a desarrollar así como la amenaza que trae con ellos de parte de quien menos se imaginan, Betty, Cindy, Nick o alguien más.
1. Chapter 1

_**HOLA, SI YO DE NUEVO, PARA LOS QUE YA SABEN DE MIS OTROS FICS, BUENO QUE DIRAN "YA ESTÁ INCIANDO OTRA HISTORIA Y NI SIQUIERA HA CONTINUADO O EMPEZADO CON LAS DEMÁS", LA VERDAD ES QUE NO SE PORQUÉ SE ME VA LA INSPIRACIÓN Y POR ESO NO ACTUALIZO, PERO AQUÍ ME TIENEN DE NUEVO QUE OJALA Y LES GUSTE.**_

_**JIMMY NEUTRON NO ME PERTENECE…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cindy: ¡¿Qué te pasa Neutrón?!

Ese gran grito se escuchó a lo largo del pasillo de la Primaria Lindbergh.

Jimmy: Lo lamento, no te vi.

Cindy: Si claro, admite que lo hiciste a propósito.

Jimmy: ¡¿Qué?! Yo porque querría chocarme contigo.

Cindy. Ahh no lo sé, tal vez…porque me odias.

Jimmy: Como digas Vortex (se dispone a irse)

Cindy: Y ahora me vas a dejar hablando sola ¿no?

Jimmy: Si es lo que piensas.

HABLA JIMMY

¡Rayos!, como pude encontrarme con Cindy, tanto tiempo evitándola y en un descuido choco con ella, debo de fijarme mejor por donde voy. Si, llevo semanas tratando de no tener ni el más mínimo contacto con ella, ¿por qué?, ni yo mismo sé, solo que cuando que estoy cerca de ella, siento que me… ¡no! Deja de pensar en eso y concéntrate, solo faltan unas semanas para salir de vacaciones, debo aguantar, pero dentro de un año la volveré a ver y…ay tengo pensar en algo antes de volverme loco. Además de que no puedo dejar que nadie sepa esto.

Voy pensando en esto cuando choco de nuevo con alguien, ruego que no sea Cindy, porque si no, es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que no fue con "ella" con quien tropecé, y es nada más y nada menos que Betty Quinlan, la que era mi amor platónico hasta que...¡pero que estás pensando! Tantos golpes me están afectando la cabeza.

Jimmy: Lo lamento Cindy, ¡no! Digo Betty.

Betty: Descuida ah… ¿Tommy?

Jimmy: Me llamo Jimmy

Betty: oh si…Jimmy

Jimmy: Bien, nos vemos.

Betty: Espera, no te ves bien, ¿te pasa algo?

Jimmy: no, no me pasa nada

Betty: ¿Seguro?

Jimmy: Si, solo pienso.

Betty: ¿Y se puede saber en qué?

Jimmy: Es algo personal.

Betty: Ok, luego nos vemos.

Jimmy: Adiós.

HABLO YO

Y así pensativo llega al salón de clases, se sienta en su nuevo lugar, o sea, hasta la esquina de la última fila, ya que quería permanecer lo más alejado posible de Cindy Vortex. Él fue el primero en llegar por lo que esperó algunos minutos antes de que sus demás compañeros comenzaran a entrar. Justo cuando la Señorita Ave iba a cerrar la puerta llegan Cindy y Nick juntos lo cual provocó murmuraciones y confusión entre sus compañeros porque no era normal ver a los dos juntos y cierta molestia en el genio.

Srita. Ave: Barrgg…Cindy, ¿por qué llegas hasta ahorita?

Cindy: Lo siento Srita. Ave no me di cuenta que ya había sonado el timbre, hasta hace un momento.

Britney: (susurra) ¿por qué será?

Cindy: ¿Nos dejará pasar?

Srita. Ave: Bien, pasen, barrgg… pero tendrán retardo.

Cindy. ¡¿Qué?! Pero fue solo un minuto.

Nick: Tranquila Cindy, solo es un retardo

Srita. Ave: Nick, te aconsejo llegar más temprano, ya tienes 2 retardos ésta semana.

Nick: No se preocupe, no pasa nada.

Cindy: Tal vez a ti no, pero mi registro de asistencia perfecta me interesa.

Nick: ¿Y qué importa? Ya estamos aquí, ¿o no?

Srita. Ave: Mejor siéntense.

HABLA CINDY

¡Maldita sea! Estúpido Nick, hizo que tuviera un retardo, pero lo más raro es que ya no me afecta como antes, no, ya no, algo ha cambiado, estoy segura, pero ¿qué es?, ya no me preocupo mucho por ser siempre inteligente, ni terminar primero, o ganar todo, no, mmm… ¿será posible…?no, eso no puede ser, pero… si me pongo a pensar… tal vez y si…aunque sería ilógico que Neutrón tenga que ver en este cambio tan repentino de mi comportamiento. Bueno, querrán saber lo que pasa ¿no?, últimamente mi relación con Jimmy ha cambiado drásticamente, en el sentido que antes no la pasábamos discutiendo y peleando y ahora nos ignoramos por completo, de hecho él es el que me ha estado ignorando, no sé porque, solo de un día a otro dejó de hablarme, se cambió a otro lugar mucho más alejado del mío, cuando lo veo en la calle entra rápidamente a su casa, en fin, pareciera que su propósito es evitarme, pero porque me tendría que afectar a mí eso, cierto es que ya no competimos mucho, él se dedica a lo suyo y yo a lo mío, y la única vez que hablamos fue hace un rato, y eso apenas fueron unas cuantas líneas, me pregunto ¿le pasará algo?

HABLO YO

Tanto fue el tiempo que Cindy estuvo pensando esto que no se dio cuenta que ya era el recreo quedándose hasta el último, cuando cayó en cuenta ya no había nadie, así que decidió ir a buscar a Libby, al llegar a la cafetería se encuentra con Nick.

Nick: Hola Cindy

Cindy: ¿Ahora qué quieres?

Nick: Te quería pedir perdón por hacer que llegaras tarde

Cindy: Que importa ya, nos vemos

Nick: Espera, aún no he acabado

Cindy: ¿Ahora qué?

Nick: También quería que habláramos sobre lo ocurrido ésta mañana

Cindy: (nerviosa) ¿Aaa que te…te refieres?

Nick: ¿Qué no te acuerdas?

Cindy: No, no sé de qué me estás hablando

Nick: Vamos Cindy, no recuerdas que tú y yo…

Cindy: ¡CÁLLATE!

Se silencia todo el lugar y se les quedan mirando unos segundos a los dos chicos, poco después los demás continúan comiendo.

Nick: Creí que no recordabas

Cindy: Lo que pasa es que no quiero hablar de eso, así que si me disculpas me tengo que ir

Nick: Solo una cosa más antes de que te vayas

Cindy: (fastidiada) ¿qué?

Nick: Me gustaría que fuéramos al Candy Bar, ya sabes a divertirnos, tomar algo, no sé…

A Cindy le pareció extraña la conducta de Nick, la mayor parte del tiempo no le hablaba y de unos días para acá lo comenzó a hacer

Cindy: No lo sé Nick, ¿por qué de pronto comenzaste a tener interés en mí?

Nick: Siempre me has parecido alguien muy linda, ¿qué dices?

Cindy: Lo pensaré

Nick: Genial, nos vemos luego.

Antes de irse Nick se acerca a Cindy y le da un beso en la mejilla, lo que deja a Cindy muy confundida por todo lo que ha estado pasando estas últimas semanas. Todo esto lo vio un niño cabezón que se encontraba junto con sus amigos, notándose un poco de molestia en su expresión.

Jimmy: ¿Qué le pasa a Nick?

Carl: ¿De qué hablas Jimmy?

Jimmy: ¿Qué no vieron cómo se acercaba a Cindy?

Sheen: Uyyy…parece que alguien está celoso

Jimmy: No estoy celoso, solo que me parece mala la actitud de Nick

Carl: ¿Por besar a Cindy?

Jimmy: No es eso, sino la finalidad

Carl: No te entiendo Jimmy

Sheen: Yo tampoco cabezón

Jimmy: Mejor vayamos a clase

Al llegar a la entrada del salón Jimmy se encuentra con Betty.

Betty: Hola Jimmy

Jimmy: Ah, hola Betty

Betty: ¿Podemos hablar?

Jimmy: Ahora no puedo, tengo clase y tú también

Betty: Oh si, ¿te veo en la salida y hablamos?

Jimmy: Claro, nos vemos

En el aula

Cindy: ¿Dónde te habías metido Libby? Te había estado buscando todo el recreo.

Libby: Estaba con Britney viendo la nueva revista de moda, además te vi que estabas muy entretenida platicando con Nick.

Cindy: No estaba platicando con el

Libby: Claro que sí, dime qué te dijo.

Cindy: Solo se disculpó por lo de la mañana y me invito a ir al Candy Bar, nada más.

Libby: ¿Nada más? Cindy, es Nick, el chico del que todas están enamoradas, bueno excepto yo, y te invito a salir, ¿no te alegra?

Cindy: No veo el por qué tendría que alegrarme

Libby: ¿No será que porque a ti te gusta Jimmy?

Cindy: ¡Libby! Se supone que somos amigas, por qué me dices eso, además ¿yo? ¿Enamorada de Neutrón? Jamás en la vida pasaría semejante cosa.

Libby: Bueno, pero entonces qué le respondiste.

Cindy: Le dije que lo pensaría, pero no estoy segura. (Entonces ve hacia la puerta y observa a Jimmy y a Betty platicando muy de cerca)._Pensando…Idiota, que se cree, ay si, hablando con la señorita popularidad, como se atreve a acercarse aquí, y luego el otro que lo acepta, como odio a los dos._

Libby: Cindy, oye Cindy, ¡Cindy!

Cindy: Ahh, ¿Qué te pasa Libby? ¿Por qué me gritas?

Libby: Llevo hablándote 10 minutos y tu ni siquiera me haces caso, solo te la pasa viendo como están hablando este Jimmy y ésta Betty.

Cindy: Claro que no, yo…ah, estaba…viendo…otra cosa…si, eso es, estaba viendo otra cosa.

Libby: Si tú lo dices.

Srita. Ave: Baarrg…bien niños comenzaremos con el proyecto escolar antes de salir de vacaciones así que formare equipos de a tres.

Carl: ¿Nosotros no podemos escoger?

Srita. Ave: No Carl, yo los haré. Bien tomen sus papelitos y reúnanse.

Sheen: A mí me toca estar con…Carl

Carl: ¡Viva!…a mí me salió Libby

Libby: Genial, vayámoslo planeando

Cindy: Veamos con quien me toca…me tocó trabajar con... ¡¿Nerdtron?!

Jimmy: ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser, y falta alguien.

Nick: A mí me tocó con Cindy.

Jimmy: ¡¿Qué?!- Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir porque en ese mismo instante se desmayó.

.

.

.

LA VERDAD NO SE COMO HAYA QUEDÁDO, ESPERO BIEN, SI NO YA QUÉ…HASTA EL SIGUIENTE…


	2. advertencia

HOLA, YA VOLVÍ, AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTE

.

.

.

.

.

En la enfermería

Jimmy: ahh? Donde estoy, no recuerdo nada.

Enfermera: Te desmayaste pequeño, tus amigos te trajeron.

Jimmy: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

Enfermera: Como una hora, ya estas mejor para que vuelvas a clases.

Jimmy: ohhh…de acuerdo.

Jimmy sale de la enfermería intentando recordar el porqué de su desmayo, entonces se encuentra con alguien.

Cindy: Vaya Nerdtron hasta que te dignas a despertar.

Jimmy: Cindy…yo…no recuerdo porque me desmaye.

Cindy: Tan tonto tenías que salir, te desmayaste cuando supiste que te toco trabajar en equipo conmigo y con Nick.

Jimmy: ¿Por eso? Suena ridículo.

Cindy: Eso mismo digo, pero quien sabe porque paso.

Jimmy: De acuerdo, volvamos a clase.

Cindy: De hecho voy a la oficina del director.

Jimmy: ¿Pasa algo?

Cindy: No, solo me mandó llamar.

Jimmy: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Cindy: Si quieres.

Y así llegan a la oficina del director.

Director: Pase señorita Vortex y ya veo que viene acompañada de Neutrón, bueno me alegra que esté aquí porque también lo iba a llamar pero me informaron que tuvo un pequeño accidente.

Cindy: Y bueno ¿de qué se trata?

Director: Bien, la próxima semana comenzará El Mes de la Ciencia.

Jimmy: ¿Ciencia? ¿Y sobre qué es?

Director: Es acerca de la presentación de distintos experimentos durante este mes, uno cada semana, o sea cuatro experimentos y deben asistir a cada una de las demostraciones que habrá en las diferentes instituciones educativas.

Cindy: ¿Y por qué a mí? ¿Qué no le es suficiente con Neutrón?

Director: Bueno pensamos que le vendría bien un poco de ayuda a nuestro genio y también compañía.

Jimmy: Yo considero que lo podría hacer yo solo.

Cindy: Ja, como siempre queriendo impresionar.

Jimmy: Por lo menos yo no soy el "complemento".

Cindy: Mejor cierra la boca.

Director: Ya no discutan chicos, entonces aceptan.

Jimmy: Por supuesto.

Cindy: Ya que.

Director: Bien, a la salida pasan por el calendario e itinerario, pueden irse.

Cindy: Vaya dicha trabajar contigo Nerdtron.

Jimmy: Como si a mí me alegrara mucho Vortex.

Cindy: Y como si a mí eso me importara.

Jimmy: Como digas.

Cindy: Ahora respóndeme algo.

Jimmy: ¿De qué se trata?

Cindy: Quiero saber por qué me has estado ignorando estos últimos días.

Jimmy: (Voltea su cabeza un poco para que Cindy no vea el sonrojo de su rostro) yo no te he estado ignorando.

Cindy: Por supuesto que sí, no soy una tonta.

Jimmy: Si tú dices.

Cindy: ¡¿Qué?!

Jimmy: Nada, aparte tú eres la que se imagina cosas.

Cindy: Si como no.

Ya en el salón de clases.

Srita. Ave: ¿Te encuentras mejor Jimmy?

Jimmy: Si, estoy bien.

Srita. Ave: Bueno en ese caso, pueden comenzar a trabajar en equipos, nos queda una hora de trabajo baarrg.

Jimmy: Ay no.

Cindy: ¿Vienes Neutrón o qué?

Jimmy: Ah sí, ya voy.

Nick: ¿Y qué haremos de proyecto?

Jimmy: Vaya Nick, ¿piensas trabajar?

Nick: Yo siempre trabajo enano y no molestes.

Cindy: Ya cállense…haber el proyecto es hacer una presentación sobre algún asunto o tema de interés que abarque los temas de salud, ciencia, historia o geografía.

Jimmy: ¡Qué maravilla! Obviamente lo haremos de ciencia.

Cindy: Oye que te crees para decidir por los demás, hay que votar.

Nick: Si, yo voto por…ayy todo es aburrido, mejor hagamos una presentación sobre mí.

Cindy: Oye Nick tienes que elegir algo.

Nick: De acuerdo, lo hare por ti (al decir eso Jimmy se molesta un poco), entonces historia.

Cindy: Tu Nerdtrón apuesto a que la ciencia, yo sobre salud.

Jimmy: Y de que sirvió, elegimos cosas diferentes.

Cindy: La verdad no sé cómo te haces llamar genio, el propósito es que de esos tres temas que hayamos escogido hagamos papelitos y el que toque sobre eso hacemos el proyecto.

Jimmy: ¿Y por qué no para más fácil escogemos el más interesante? o sea la ciencia

Cindy: Ya mejor cállate, haber quien lo escoge.

Jimmy: Yo.

Nick: Espera Neutrón, creo que lo mejor será que Cindy lo escoja porque es la única chica.

Jimmy: De acuerdo, que lo escoja ella.

Cindy: Ok, gracias Nick.

Nick: Por nada.

Jimmy: Si, si, si, ya sácalo.

Cindy: Ya cálmate…haber…me toco historia.

Jimmy: Esta bien, ya que.

Cindy: Y bien ¿sobre qué lo haremos?

Jimmy: ¿Y si investigamos y el mejor tema será sobre lo que lo hagamos?

Cindy: Muy bien.

Nick: ¿Y qué presentación será sobre lo que hagamos?

Cindy: ¿Cómo?

Nick: Si, haremos una maqueta, una exposición, o que.

Jimmy: ¿En serio sabes esas definiciones?

Nick: Si y será mejor que te calles de una vez si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias.

Cindy: Ya estense en paz los dos y hay que planear eso, yo digo que busquemos un hecho histórico y lo representemos en una obra teatral corta, ¿qué dicen?

Nick: Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Jimmy: Si, estaría bien, supongo.

Srita. Ave: Baarrg, bueno he visto que se han portado bien, así que estos diez minutos que restan pueden platicar o hacer lo que quieran.

Jimmy: (va hasta donde se encuentran Carl y Sheen) Hola chicos, sobre qué harán su proyecto.

Sheen: Elegimos sobre la salud.

Carl: Si, haremos una llama de plastilina junto con un hospital.

Sheen: Pero claro que no, hablaremos sobre la batalla de Ultra lord contra el Dr. Virus.

Jimmy: Mejor hablemos de eso camino a casa.

Carl: ¿Y tú Jimmy sobre que harás tu proyecto?

Jimmy: Sobre historia.

Sheen: ¿Historia? Yo estaba seguro que lo harían sobre la ciencia como a ti te gusta.

Jimmy: Y de eso yo quería, pero Cindy hizo una rifa y toco sobre eso.

Carl: No es tan malo, lo pueden hacer sobre la historia de las llamas.

Jimmy: Si, bueno buscare algo, luego nos vemos caballeros.

Sheen: Adiós Jimmy.

.

.

.

Jimmy: Al fin en casa, primero iré al laboratorio a ver si funciono mi nuevo invento.

LABORATORIO.

Hablo yo.

Al llegar al laboratorio va directo hacia su computadora y revisa las cámaras.

Jimmy: Bueno, al parecer no hay alteración alguna de los sensores que instale alrededor, todo funciona perfectamente…un momento… Goddard revisa la zona frontal del jardín, veo algo sospechoso.

Goddard: Barg, barg.

Jimmy: No puedo hacer un acerco suficiente con mi cámara, sino sabría de qué se trata.

Llega Goddard y le entrega lo que parece ser una pequeña caja de metal.

Jimmy: ¿Qué es esto?

De pronto el pequeño cubo comienza a emitir una luz verde y aparece lo que simula ser una sombra.

Jimmy: Me pregunto…

Al instante la sombra comienza a hablar.

…¿Jimmy Neutrón?

Jimmy: Ah sí, ¿usted quién es?

…: Me presento, me llamo Est, me he comunicado para darle un mensaje muy importante.

Jimmy: ¿Y ese mensaje es suyo o de alguien más?

Est: Mío por supuesto, aunque claro con una pequeña colaboración.

Jimmy: De acuerdo.

Est: Bien, el mensaje es una pequeña advertencia, los siguientes días sucederán cosas un poco extrañas, no tiene que preocuparse en absoluto, el caso es que si prefiere entrometerse y no dejar que las cosas fluyan como deben ser, se verá afectado en la forma que usted menos espera y no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo, eso es todo, y recuérdelo bien, no se meta en asuntos que no lo involucran directamente.

Y con eso el cubo exploto.

Jimmy: ¿Directamente?

.

.

.

Al día siguiente todos comenzaron a llegar a la escuela para comenzar con el proyecto escolar antes de salir de vacaciones.

Jimmy: Que extraño, Cindy no vino a clases.

Nick: Oye Neutrón, creo que tendremos que trabajar no lo crees.

Jimmy: Si, aunque sea contigo.

Nick: Oye tu sabes por qué Cindy no vino.

Jimmy: No.

Nick: Es raro, desde ayer se ha estado portando así

Jimmy: ¿Cómo que desde ayer?

Nick: Si, ayer me la encontré y fuimos a caminar un rato pero de pronto comenzó a temblar y se fue corriendo.

Jimmy: Ya veo, no será que le hiciste algo Nick.

Nick: Si claro, soy incapaz de hacerle algo malo a una chica tan linda como lo es Cindy, además tenemos un trato Neutrón.

Jimmy: (Se pone un poco nervioso) Como sea, creo que no podremos ponernos de acuerdo, mejor esperamos a que mañana venga Cindy y comenzamos la presentación.

Nick: Muy bien.

Pasaron las horas hasta que llega la hora de la salida.

Jimmy: Iré a ver a Cindy a preguntarle porque falto, conociéndola ella nunca habría hecho semejante cosa.

Betty: Jimmy, ¡Jimmy!, espérame.

Jimmy: Ahh hola Betty.

Betty: Oye ¿Por qué no me esperaste ayer? Salí y no te volví a ver.

Jimmy: Ah sí, lo lamento tanto, tuve algunas cosas que hacer y me fui pronto.

Betty: Esta bien.

Jimmy: ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Betty: Si, claro, me encantaría.

Iban caminando cuando de pronto Betty se detiene.

Jimmy: ¿Estas bien? Ya casi llegamos, solo nos falta una calle.

Betty: Ahh sí, estoy bien, solo que…voy a pasar a la casa de una amiga, aquí me quedo, te agradezco por acompañarme.

Jimmy: No es nada.

Betty: Nos vemos mañana.

Jimmy: Si, adiós.

.

.

HABLA JIMMY

Jimmy: Bueno, en que estaba…ah sí, ir a la casa de Cindy... (Caminó algunas calles antes de poder divisar su casa y la de enfrente, pero observa mejor y ve a Cindy parada en medio del jardín de esta con lo que parece ser un pedazo de papel) Allí esta… ¡Cindy!

Cindy: ¿Se te ofrece algo? (Entonces se guarda el trozo de papel en una de sus bolsas)

Jimmy: Si, solo quería saber él porque no asististe el día de hoy a la escuela.

Cindy: Eso es algo que no te importa Neutrón.

Jimmy: Intento ser amable Vortex.

Cindy: ¿Y quién te pidió que fueras amable?

Jimmy: Nadie.

Cindy: Entonces solo déjeme en paz (se va a la entrada y cierra fuertemente la puerta)

Jimmy: Eso me pasa por querer tratarla bien.

.

.

..

.

.

Bueno hasta aquí queda, nos vemos o leemos en el siguiente, ya me regreso la inspiración y pues a seguir con esta y mis otras historias que aunque no son una maravilla espero que me salgan lo mejor posible.

KSCG


End file.
